A Warm Touch
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot. A simple shower turns anything but once Dean learns that Sam's not only injured but fighting back bad memories that both would rather avoid. Sam's freezing so Dean does what he has to in order to warm his brother up in both body and soul as they also start to heal some rifts between them. (Wincest) Dean & Dean. Contains some spoilers to 09x17 Mother's Helper.


**A Warm Touch**

**Summary:**_1-shot. A simple shower turns anything but once Dean learns that Sam's not only injured but fighting back bad memories that both would rather avoid. Sam's freezing so Dean does what he has to in order to warm his brother up in both body and soul as they also start to heal some rifts between them. (Wincest) Dean & Dean. Contains some spoilers to 09x17 Mother's Helper._

**Warnings: **_The usual warnings apply for language and also some explicit content considering this is Wincest so be aware of this._

**Pairings: **_Dean and Sam._

**Spoilers: **_Yes. While I try to keep spoilers out of my Wincest pieces this one will contain some._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. This is written for the enjoyment of fans by a fan._

**Author Note: **_As I've been distracted with J2 lately I'd neglected my Wincest fans. After the latest episode the plot bunny for porn popped up with this piece. Hope you enjoy it._

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

Demons building an army out of stolen souls. Dean Winchester thought he'd seen the last of that crap the time before the whole mess with Purgatory and the Leviathans went down.

"I hate demons," he muttered to himself while shedding his clothes to step under the hard hot water for a shower.

He'd always hated demons and now he really hated them. It was bad enough he was stuck working with Crowley until they found Abbadon since the little asshole had the First Blade that only Dean could use to kill the bitch. Now he had to deal with the fact that she was trying to harvest souls to build herself a loyal army.

Dean hated demons but he hated this one most of all. He also hate what he feared he was becoming in his quest to kill Abbadon.

Stepping under the water to let it run over his tall, lean, rugged body with a hiss, the hunter's eyes landed on the Mark of Cain on his arm. Once again he lost himself in the memory of what he'd felt when he held that blade for the first time and Dean could still feel the surge of power, the rush of it, burning through his body when he'd killed that douchebag Magnus.

It was a rush that the hunter had never felt before and it scared him how much he wanted to feel it again. It was too similar a feeling to how he'd once felt in Hell when he would torture souls for Alastair and that was a feeling Dean swore to never allow to wiggle back into his life.

Shoving the longing aside he tried to lose himself under the water that beat into his body he tensed subtly at the soft step that paused just outside the shower room door as if the young man was worried about coming in or speaking.

Ever since Sam got back and told him what had happened on that hunt, what he'd learned Dean had picked up on the uneasiness and while that wasn't unusual since things were still tense between them there just seemed to be something wrong that the older hunter couldn't put his finger on.

"You can come in," he finally called out, suddenly too tired to deal with the crap and noticed how the odd tension in his chest loosened when he felt Sam step into the room. "I'm almost done then you can have this shower since the water's hot already."

"Thanks," Sam's voice was quiet; a little too quiet for Dean's liking even given that they'd been tense around one another and how much he'd been pushing Sam away since the day with Magnus and the blade.

Dean's head still wasn't straight, it was still too much on the blade and the longing or he would have picked up on the signs he was very clearly missing.

He finished with the shower, stepped back to catch out of the corner of his eye that while Sam had sat to pull his boots and socks off that he was nervously fingering his shirt while keeping his eyes down.

"The whole shower thing works if you take the clothes off, Sam," Dean smirked, thinking he heard a soft chuckle but shrugged it away to walk over to the sinks to shave; thinking that maybe Sam was just nervous about undressing with him in the room given that it had been a while since they'd down anything more than argue.

Seeing the mirror steam up more as Sam turned the heat up on the water Dean frowned a little. The water had been hot when he'd gotten out and knew the temperature didn't lower right away so to turn it up more would put it close to scalding.

"Hey, you planning on cooking yourself or showering?" he called with what he considered a laidback tone. Noticing that finally Sam had tossed his clothes which made him shake his head since only his brother would undress after he got in the water. "Multitasking too?"

"Too cold to undress before getting wet," Sam replied, voice muffled by the water and as if he had his face turned into his arm.

Dean had been reaching for his razor when those words clicked and suddenly the scruff on his face didn't matter so much as seeing what the hell was wrong to make his little brother that cold.

It had never been a secret that Sam's body ran hot. It was one of the better pros about sleeping in the same bed when they'd rented a motel room with a crappy heater. Dean was never cold because Sam's body was a furnace so if it was cold enough now that Sam didn't want to undress until he was under scalding hot water than that was sending up too many red flags in Dean's big brother radar.

Granted ever since they began to fight over choices and mistakes Dean had tried to dim that radar down it still flared back to life at hearing that Sam was cold. It turned white hot the second he waved the steam away after stepping back into the actual shower enclosure to find where Sam should have been standing only to frown when he saw his brother crouched over under the water with one hand on the tiled wall to hold himself up while the other was wrapped around as if covering Sam's right side.

"Sam?" he caught the flinch as if Sam was expecting his voice to be so close but then the steam moved and Dean was moving. "What the fuck?" he practically exploded the second he saw the massive black and blue covering Sam's lower right side, over his stomach and up to the middle of his chest. "Sam? Tell me the asshole who did this is dead or wishing it was?"

Sam was to cold and in too much pain to try to shield the bruises he'd gained by being tossed by Sister Agnes but he was mostly distracted by the thoughts and memories running through his head that he couldn't bury any longer and needed to try to get warm.

The last time he'd been this cold it had been easy to get warm because Dean was there and willing to do what was needed to take the cold and the memories away but this time he and his brother weren't fighting as much but things were still strained. Strained to the point where Sam was leery of asking Dean to look at the wounds or try to explain what was wrong.

A sharper snap of his name reminded the hunter that his brother had asked a question and right then Dean was in the frame of mind that he didn't have much patience so he made himself nod and mumble a reply that he thought would sound like a "yeah" but then he gasped as a hand touched his side. "Dean!"

"Easy!" Dean grabbed on when he saw Sam nearly buckle in the middle at the touch to his side and swore under his breath. "Damn it, Sam. If you were hurt why the hell didn't you say it when you got back and not wait five hours later? How'd this happen?" he demanded, moving to turn the water off since it was hot but pulled back at the cry to leave it on. "Shit, Sammy."

This time Dean's voice dropped lower, softer as he took in the sight before him and could have kicked himself for not seeing it before. "Hurt or scared?" he asked even though he could tell it was probably a good combination of both.

Thinking back to the change of voice when Sam brought up the mention of his time while soulless should have tipped Dean off but he hadn't allowed himself to think on that. Now as he helped Sam until he was sitting on the floor of the shower but still under the hot water, the older brother took in the pinched face, haunted eyes filled with pain and guilt, the hunched over shoulders as Sam tried to curl into himself and all over shakes and could see it all.

His brother had been hurt in the fight with the possessed nun but that wasn't all that was wrong. This had brought back all of Sam's memories of his time of being soulless and that meant all of the goddamn guilt and fear Sam had been brought back as well.

Shortly after Death had restored Sam's soul Dean could vividly recall the days and nights after he'd learned a few things he shouldn't have that his brother had huddled in on himself and shook while his body froze as it tried to cope with too much pain and too much guilt.

It had taken a week or so before Dean had seen what was happening because his own issues with Sam's soulless self had kept him from being able to get close right away. It was one night after a hunt had taken Sam down that Dean saw the pain and guilt inside the boy and had held him until he stopped shaking.

After Sam got out of the mental hospital that last time before they'd faced Dick Roman the coldness had returned and all Dean could do was hold Sam while he shook, his body cold to the touch as guilt nearly destroyed Sam again because his mind was once again whole.

Of course Dean wasn't foolish. He knew what had fully stopped Sam from shaking or being cold both of those times or any since they began to hunt together again. Sam needed to feel Dean, he needed to know his brother didn't still blame him for what was done while he'd been soulless and this time Dean feared that Sam needed to know his soul was undamaged after being so close to possibly losing it again.

"What hurts?" he asked, no longer interested in thoughts of the blade or the power. All he was centered on was Sam and getting him warm.

"Mostly…mostly my side," Sam hissed but watched as his skin began to slowly turn a light pink from the water being too hot but he was too cold to care. He stiffened when he was nudged out from under the spray. "Need to be warm. Need to feel so I know."

"So you know what?" Dean sighed while trying not to hiss as he was hit with the scalding spray and decided to try a compromise. "Can we meet in the middle?" he asked, explaining quickly when Sam didn't instantly refuse. "Will you let me turn it to hot instead of boiling if I slip behind you to hold you to me so you'll also get the heat from my body?"

Sam's eyes jerked up when he heard that. He wanted to feel Dean's arms around him but had been scared to ask since he didn't want any smart remarks tossed out. Trying to see if his brother was serious or leading him on he slowly gave a short need that he fought not to turn into a whimper when he felt the water change but then his brain focused on the heat of the hard body behind him and the arms that held him.

"God, you're warm," he mumbled, not caring what he sounded like if he was warm for the first time since leaving that damn basement. "Hate being cold."

"Yeah, I know you do," Dean didn't care for it either and he certainly didn't like to feel how cold Sam's body was as he brought him back fully against him while also trying to ignore that they were both naked and it had been too long between them. "Wanna tell me what brought this on?"

"Seeing the souls in the jars and thinking what those people had been like. It had brought the memories back when I mentioned it to you on the phone but seeing it, hearing that demon in Sister Agnes brag about what Abbadon was doing and knowing that they can take souls that easily…" Sam shuddered at the brutal memories of his own time replayed in his brain. "She…she was going to take mine again and…all I could think about as I tried to fight back, to cast it out of her was…you'd have no idea what it was if I came back wrong cause we're fighting so much and…I…I'd rather gut myself than run the risk of ever hurting you again," he whispered.

Dean settled with his back against the tiled wall and shifted until he could get Sam back against him where he thought would work for both of them since there was no way that their bodies were not going to respond to being this close.

The whisper didn't miss him. Neither did the shudder that had only a little to do with the cold Sam was feeling as Dean noticed the unconscious way that Sam tried to push back as he felt the brush of Dean's very interested cock against the crease of his ass.

"I told you before that he's gone and won't come back," he spoke carefully since it wasn't a secret that neither brother cared to remember Robo-Sam and his actions. "You aren't losing your soul to anyone and especially not to that cold blooded ginger."

"Abbadon's cold blooded but Josie…according to what I was told…she loved Henry and that's why she let herself be possessed," Sam slowly let himself relax back, let his brother's body begin to warm him. "She knew he had a wife and a son to go back to but…"

"But in the end Abbadon still cost him that," Dean would kill her twice just for that but then he felt a corner of his mouth curve up as he felt Sam try to get his arms around him tighter. "Want me to hold you like I did before, Sammy?" he asked in a slow husky voice that never failed to make his brother hard. "Remember when I first took you out to teach you to drive?"

"Shit," Sam gasped, fighting the memories of his soulless less letting Dean be turned into a vampire with the memory of being sixteen, nearly seventeen, on a hot summer day and the sweet torment he'd gone through as Dean teased him with filthy words while opening him up just so he could sit on his cock behind the wheel of the Impala in what was supposed to be a driving lesson. "Didn't learn much that day," he muttered, letting his head fall back to rest of the strong shoulder that had always been there for him.

Dean's voice was deep, low, sex and gravel, the one it tended to when it was just them, when he was working on seducing Sam slowly. "Oh, you learned a lot actually, little brother," he chuckled and let the memory come as if it had just been yesterday. "You learned how to drive me crazy by just sitting on my lap and also how to check the oil and plugs while I took your cocky ass."

"True. I did learn that. I was always surprised Dad didn't think I was a slow learner since it took me so damn long to actually learn to drive," Sam heard the soft moan that escaped his own lips at the familiar feel of warm fingers moving over his chest before finding one rock hard nipple and began to tease it between calloused fingertips.

"He might have if he hadn't known you'd been able to drive the Impala since you were fourteen and he thought I was just officially teaching you how and how to take care of her," Dean chuckled, turning his lips into the long expanse of skin that was exposed when Sam moved his head on some inner instinct. "Of course it helped that story when you couldn't keep your hands off the Impala and always wanted to wash or wax her. Poor Dad was so thrilled that you just wanted to keep it looking nice," he paused to run his teeth lightly over Sam's neck to feel his body stop shaking as much from cold as the trembling turned to lust. "He had no clue why you were really doing it or how badly I wanted to toss your ass onto the hood to make you scream my name…brat."

Sam smiled more, bitter images of cold and callous actions replaced by happier memories of teasing and tormenting his brother as he washed and waxed every inch of the Impala in the hot sun so he could go without a shirt while he took advantage of growing into his growth spurt to let the muscles in his thighs and legs show in cut off shorts or worn jeans that hugged him in ways that Sam had known as a teenager drive his brother nuts.

"I…I used to tease you so much back then," he admitted with a gasp as his body arched up into the touch on his chest while feeling something else touch him and realized he'd lost track of Dean's other hand. "God! It's been too long."

Dean silently agreed with that but didn't want to bring Sam's memory back to the present just yet. He could see just by the open emotions reflected on his brother's face when he was thinking about his soulless time and when he was remembering the other times between them.

"Yeah, you did and you didn't always play fair either…but then neither did I cause I could play just as dirty as you," he ran his tongue over the hollow of Sam's neck to taste water and a taste that he always associated with his little brother. "Remember the day you took your permit test, Sammy?" he asked a second before he bit lightly and used Sam's arching movement to slip the tip of his finger into the tight puckered hole of the ass he'd been longing to touch again.

"Fuck!" Sam wasn't sure which was to move as he wanted to move into the fingers teasing his nipples but he also wanted to get more friction from the finger that was just barely touching the rim as he inwardly knew Dean would draw this out. "Yes, God, yeah, I…I remember what you did that day," he still could hear how cold and cruel he'd been while soulless but more and more as his body warmed and Dean touched him he was losing those guilty memories.

"What I did?" Dean snorted, using the water pouring over them as the only lube he had right then as he gently eased his fingertip into the tight hole and nearly groaned at the feel of how tight his brother's ass was; reminding him of how long it had been since they'd made love. "Huh-uh, baby boy. You did that all on your own…with maybe a bit of coaxing from your awesome and hot big brother."

Sam's next sound was between a laugh and a moan as he turned his head just enough to meet his brother's hot and lust filled gaze, eyes shooting to Dean's mouth before lifting back up. "You had me open myself up that morning and wear a damn remote controlled plug in my ass the entire test. Then I had to wear it all afternoon while you kept the remote in your pocket. It was hell," he remarked with just a bit of one of his milder bitch faces thrown even as he moaned as the finger that was currently working its way up his ass pulled out to go back to hit the first ring of muscle.

"Maybe but you did pass the permit test faster than any student the guy had that day or so he told Dad," Dean smirked as he remembered that day well. He also remembered that night. "You weren't so bitchy later on when Dad gave us money to go out for pizza and bowling while he moved on to the next town for a hunt," he reminded his brother with a low hum in the back of his throat as he watched Sam's face relax again and he felt his finger begin to more easier so he could attempt two. "In fact you were pretty much begging me to fuck you the second we were in the Impala."

"Yeah, because you promised me if I passed and got my damn permit that (A) you'd let me drive the car and (B) we'd lose Dad and have the night to ourselves to celebrate," Sam tensed only slightly and wasn't sure if it was from the slight burn he felt from two fingers working to open him or the flash of memory of that damn vampire turning Dean. "…Dean…please…"

"Shhh, I've got you, Sammy," Dean saw the flash of guilt and knew the cause because it was the same look anytime Sam thought on that night especially. "Did you want to drive the Impala more than you wanted to ride me, baby boy?" he asked, lips and teeth grazing over Sam's jaw until he felt his brother shudder and knew his thoughts were back where he wanted them. "God, you were so damn gorgeous that night…and I did let you drive, didn't I?"

Sam snorted while fighting the urge to reach his hand down to touch himself where his own cock was laying full, hard and leaking over his stomach. "Yeah, you did," he agreed with a small smile as he recalled his open shock when Dean had pulled him back into their motel room and told him he was topping that night since in Sam's memory there had been very few times his on control older brother ever gave up that control. "I liked driving the Impala the next day too even though you almost made me wreck her."

"You didn't almost wreck because I could have still regained control if I thought you weren't with it," Dean replied calmly as he inserted a third finger and knew his own cock was about to the limit because between touching Sam like this, talking him about other times and how his little brother was moving against him and moaning Dean's control was getting thinner and he didn't want to ruin this by coming too soon. "It wasn't like I was distracting you or anything."

"You let me drive without telling me that you planned to blow me while I was doing it. That was kinda a distraction since I was 17 and lost control whenever you touched me with your mouth," Sam countered, whimpering at the feel of a gentle fingernail raking over his too sensitive nipple to make him arch up before realizing the purpose and then he was begging for what he could now feel pressing against the opening of his stretched hole. "Dean…please."

"Can you remember the driving lesson, Sam?" Dean asked while kissing Sam's neck. He reached for one of Sam's hands to ease it back. "Can you remember what I told you to do?"

The memory of being with some girl while his brother was abducted by fairies suddenly flashed out as fast as it came when that question was asked because Sam suddenly knew with a rush of heat what Dean was saying. His hands shook even as he felt Dean's steady, sure grip on his one hand settle him as he touched his fingers to the waiting cock to slowly begin to put it into his own hole as both men groaned.

"You…you told me to put your cock in my ass so I could ride it as you held me," Sam moaned, head falling back and over at the familiar feeling began to fill his ass slowly to let him adjust to the burn before his whole body lit up with an intense pleasure and need that Sam knew he'd only ever feel with Dean. "Dean?"

"Let me kiss you, Sam?" it had been years since he'd asked for permission for that simple act but as Sam's head turned to meet his eyes Dean saw the wet tears pooling there before a slow smile was given that meant he'd been given that permission and took it.

Dean couldn't recall the last time he'd kissed Sam like this; slow, gentle, sweet and loving…like the first time had been despite the burning need to claim and take that was filling his blood as his cock responded to the tight heat engulfing it.

By the time Sam was sitting back fully it was plain that neither of them would last long after the burning memories of a long ago summer when things were still good, before the final fights with their Dad had happened and before Sam left for Stanford.

Sam wasn't sure what was hotter. The feel of Dean's hard and ready cock filling his ass or the gentle heat they shared in a kiss that Sam returned fully and with a burning need as their tongues met to begin to play.

Gasping into his brother's mouth as Dean moved to sit up fully, Sam once again was 17 and sitting behind the wheel of the Impala with Dean's hips rolling up to move in his ass with the uncanny skill to hit Sam's prostate with each roll until the younger man was trying to find friction for his own aching cock.

Unlike that summer when his too tight jeans had supplied some, this time he was sitting naked on a shower floor with Dean's hips thrusting against his ass; their legs tangled in front of them.

"Dean…please…need…need to…" Sam gasped, pushing back as Dean rolled his hips up and that wonderful sensation of feeling the constant pulse against his hot spot had Sam twisting more when a firm arm locked around his chest to hold him still while he watched his brother's other hand slowly move down his chest to feather lightly over his jumping stomach muscles before finally slipping down to take him in hand. "Please, De'n…make me come."

A rough laugh was heard in Sam's ear and the whiskey coated sex tone made a spurt of pre-come drip faster as he gave himself over to Dean's hands while moving his own hands back to run his fingers back through Dean's short wet hair while his other rested over the hand that Dean was using to slowly jerk him off with.

"You were sixteen the first time I jerked you off one night in bed after a nightmare," Dean whispered against his ear, lips and tongue moving over the shell before gently teething the sensitive lobe until he had Sam thrusting up into his hand which also pushed him back on his cock to hit his prostate again and again. "You held my hand that time too because you said you wanted to learn the right way to do it. Loved that it was me who got to show my baby brother all the things that would make you come so damn hard and usually screaming my…there's my boy," he chuckled as he felt Sam lose it right then.

Dean continued to stroke and twist his hand slowly as he worked Sam through the climax while moaning in the back of his throat when he gave another push of his hips to continue hitting that spot but the moment Sam's inner muscles clenched as his body trembled through its climax was when Dean felt his own orgasm hit and came hard and hot with a moan of Sam's name.

Conscious thought was hard to keep right then since it had been a long damn time since Dean had come that hard but his main worry was the young man he was still holding and giving slow kisses to the back of Sam's neck and jaw until he felt the last shudder run through his brother; hearing Sam let out a soft whimper as peace and relaxation settled over him and knew he had a limited time before they both fell to sleep after that.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was heavy, sleepy when he finally spoke but wasn't yet making an attempt to move.

"Yeah?" Dean pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Sam's shoulder to feel his brother's body was finally warm and also going limp. "You go to sleep on me in the shower and I'll kick your ass tomorrow, Sammy," he warned with a bit of forced gruffness in his voice but heard the smile more than saw it when his brother spoke next.

"That's what you told me that day in the car too," Sam chuckled but slowly did ease forward, trying to cover the soft sound of dismay when he lost the connection with Dean but also feeling a little uneasy now. "Umm…I…"

Slipping a hand under Sam's arm to steady him, Dean climbed to his feet and pulled them both under the still hot water to wash off before finally grabbing a towel to wrap Sam up in before wrapping one around his waist. "Warm bed before you get cold again," he decided without making another comment.

Sam looked a little startled but didn't fight it since he was now warm and sleepy after coming so hard. He didn't object and stayed quiet as the water was shut off. He knew he owed Dean for what he just did but was unsure how to bring it up without his brother closing off again.

So deep in his thoughts it took Sam a second to realize he'd been nudged and guided into Dean's room until he found himself being bundled under the warm blankets on his brother's bed while Dean adjusted the heat in the room to be own until the final bout of chills could be worked out and then slipped in so that he was on the side closest to the door.

"Your soul is still intact and will never be taken from you so long as I still have breath in my body and access to a blade that can kill a damn Knight of Hell," Dean began slowly, watching Sam's eyes and saw the worry about where this might be going and sighed. "I won't say that we'll be better over night and I won't say how this damn mark or the blade will end up affecting me but I will promise to have your back either in the field or in bed because I've missed you in both, Sammy."

Sam felt his chest tighten and his eyes burned but he blinked the tears away while easing closer until he felt Dean's arms wrap around him and would take it as it came. "Dean, I'm…"

A firm kiss shit him up before the apology was out. "Do not apologize for what Robo-You did again because it was not you and it will never be you, Sam," Dean would make damn certain that demon died before she ever touched Sam and he'd still make those two angels pay for the same thing. "You warm now, little brother?" he asked quietly while watching heavy eyes fight to stay open. "You're sleepy, Sam."

"Yeah," Sam mumbled to both and turned his face more into the crook of Dean's neck like he always had when they slept together. "Missed this," he added softly, prying one eye open. "Missed you, Dean."

The sleepy smile, the feeling of Sam's body all warm and pliant after sex made Dean relax fully as his arm slid around Sam to bring him against his side more until an arm fell over his stomach and knew his brother was drifting off into a relaxed sleep that wouldn't be bothered by guilty or fearful dreams tonight.

"Missed you too, Sammy," he returned quietly as they shared another slow kiss before he felt Sam go limp and started to relax himself.

The room was quiet except for Sam's soft breathing and Dean had drifted under a good bit when he suddenly realized he hadn't thought about the blade or the power in the entire time he was with Sam tonight and even now the thoughts were fleeting as if being with his brother gave a buffer to the need to claim the blood and the power.

It briefly chilled Dean as a thought entered his thoughts then immediately fled because he would not allow anyone to touch his brother; be it angel, demon or himself.

He'd use the blade, kill Abbadon and find a way to throw it back where it came from before it could affect him to the point where he'd be a danger to his family.

"Love you, Sam," he whispered and felt the tension leave as he saw the sleepy smile and the whispered reply back while reminding himself to ask Sam just how the hell he'd allowed a demon possessed nun to get the drop on him to begin with.

**The End**


End file.
